<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Days by TheNiftyNarwhal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717829">Dark Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiftyNarwhal/pseuds/TheNiftyNarwhal'>TheNiftyNarwhal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen, Heartbreak, Lies, Light Angst, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiftyNarwhal/pseuds/TheNiftyNarwhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagining of the scenes we were deprived of after Thor's banishment, because I've always felt that there must've been some preface to Loki finding out his parentage from Odin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja &amp; Loki &amp; Odin &amp; Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja &amp; Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja &amp; Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki &amp; Odin, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is solely fiction, I'm not claiming it's good, I was half asleep and recovering from an asthma attack when the scene occurred to me. I hope you enjoy, and if it's too bad I'll definitely take it down. I hope it's worth a read, though, and if you think I ought to follow it up, please comment. Feel free to leave feedback. <br/>Thank you for reading and have a brilliant day! <br/>Lotsa love XXXXX ♡</p><p>Disclaimer: To my mind, I would think that Loki would've had to, at least, feign remorse over Thor's banishment, so, whether you read this as can be seen as him merely acting or as his genuine response.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mother!" Loki cried, slipping inside his parents' chambers where Frigga resided, unable to bear the sight of her oldest son being cast out as a traitor,"Mother-"</p><p>His voice vanished from him and his tears burned scorching trails down his cheeks as he held out his arms and moved towards her. He was hardly more than a boy to her mind, and was far from too old to run to his mother in times of crisis.</p><p>Frigga was quick to catch her younger son in her embrace and tuck his raven head to her chest, brushing away her own grief to comfort his. Loki dampened her silk blouse in mere moments, clinging to her tightly and sniffling, avoiding any noisy sobbing for dignity's sake should his father come in.</p><p>Frigga soothed him kindly with gentle words of reassurance and hopeful theories of Thor's safe returns.</p><p>There was more than this, though, laying on the mischievous god's conscience. He turned his face out from his mother's breast, listening to her heart beat as a means of grounding himself.</p><p>"Mother, what will become of me?" he asked softly, twisting a loose thread of her shawl between two of his slender fingers as he gazed into the empty room melancholicaly.</p><p>Frigga's breath caught in her throat, and she could sense that Loki's origins would be coming to light very soon. He was much too bright, too perceptive, too attentive to detail to be left in ignorance for much longer. With his brother gone, Odin would no longer have a reason to keep the younger of the princes from the throne of Asgard, and, yet, he would try, Frigga knew.</p><p>She kissed the edge of Loki's temple and sighed, pressing her forehead to his warm skin and closing her eyes softly in thought.</p><p>Loki could sense her unease but said nothing, wrapping one of his large hands around her arm as if she were his security blanket; the one person in his world who gave him the sort of attention he longed for from his father. He feared what would happen to him, he didn't trust his father.</p><p>Frigga stroked a black lock from his forehead and shushed him softly, as if telling his feeling mind to calm itself. He took a shaky breath, taking some comfort in knowing that she would never allow anything to happen to him wrongly if she could help it.</p><p>He sniffled, because, in the back of his mind, he knew that Thor, too, would've seen no harm come to him, but, he'd goaded his brother into a self destructive mission, lost him to Midgard and, as a result, no longer had his hulking, stern figure to hide behind.</p><p>Loki let a tear trickle down the already worn trail leading down his cheek. He'd lost his brother, protector, and, though he was loathe to admit it, his best friend.</p><p>"Mother?" he whispered, still waiting for her response, glancing up at her out of his peripheral.</p><p>Frigga held him tightly, his spine pressed into her chest, his upper half turned sideways across her lap, his elbow propping him up on her right thigh.</p><p>She smoothed a hand over his leather-clad chest and tapped the thick material soflty,"Everything will be as it should be in the end, darling, do not fear."</p><p>The door opened and his father entered, at just that moment, and Loki tensed, immediately turning into his mother's neck and away from Odin. Frigga continued to hold him, always acutely aware of her sons' emotional states and sensing her youngest needed to be close just now.</p><p>Odin frowned disapprovingly at his lithe son in Frigga's embrace, but a firm glare from the All-Mother stilled his tongue.</p><p>He came to sit beside her on the settee where she and Loki were seated and spoke carefully,"I've done only what needed to be done, my son."</p><p>Frigga cast a somewhat unforgiving glance in his direction while Loki trembled as he sat up from his mother's neck and turned tearfully to his father.</p><p>"I'm just sorry for you," he spat, standing defensively and preparing to leave, his posture stiff and upset,"After all, you've sent away the only son you've ever loved. Now, whatever will you do!?"</p><p>He raced from the room, the heavy wooden door slamming closed behind him.</p><p>"Loki!" Odin thundered, standing quickly, but being halted by Frigga's gentle hand on his golden cuff.</p><p>He turned to her questioningly,"That is no behaviour for a prince!"</p><p>Frigga looked at him incredulously,"He's just lost his brother; he's frightened and desires answers. You must deal gently with our son just now, he would have no one know this, but he's far more delicate than he appears."</p><p>Odin softened a bit, still looking in the way Loki had just disappeared.</p><p>"He knows, doesn't he?" he asked quietly, sitting down once more and turning to her for her response.</p><p>Frigga bit her lip slightly,"He's too intelligent not to."</p><p>Odin pondered her words, glancing at the door regretfully,"I should never have kept something such as this from him."</p><p>Frigga sighed,"But we have, and, now, we must face the consequences of our actions. He must know the truth, and he deserves to hear it from you."</p><p>She rested her head against Odin's armoured shoulder lightly, feeling the roughness of his beard tangle with her hair as she rested beneath it.</p><p>"You must tell him soon," she warned," Lest he have time to jump to conclusions that are simply not true."</p><p>Odin sighed,"I will speak with him tonight, my wife."</p><p>Frigga relaxed against her husband gently,"He's a brilliant young man, Odin, you must try to see him in the same light as you saw his brother."</p><p>She pulled away and looked into Odin's weathered face,"Truly, that's all he wishes, to be loved the same way you loved his brother."</p><p>"The way I  <em>love</em> his brother," Odin corrected softly, taking her words into account slowly.</p><p>He stood tiredly and went to the door, leaving Frigga on the settee alone.</p><p>"I will endeavor to do as you gave suggested," he assured her, leaving the room a moment later.</p><p>Frigga sat in silence a few seconds after his departure, looking out the window of their chambers and biting back tears.</p><p>She knew this was the beginning of the end, she could sense it inside of her; the impending loss of all she'd held dear. Her family would be torn apart by secrets.</p><p>She and Odin had brought this upon themselves in disguising the truth from their son, and, she could feel no bitterness towards Loki should he be angry.</p><p>A tear slid down her cheek and she blinked swiftly, the cloudy sky outside seeming fitting for such a dismal situation.</p><p>She'd lost one son to Midgard, and would soon lose the other to her and her husband's own mistruths.</p><p>What a dark day it was, indeed.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>